


One Week (and minor tripping) Later

by ATongueTiedWriter



Series: Simmorse Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only taken one week for Jemma had completely lost her mind and it was all Bobbi's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week (and minor tripping) Later

It had been one week since Jemma had been exposed as Hydras mole. 

One week since Jemma watched Agent Morse take down every guard they encountered. One week since Agent Morse had taken her hand, flung them off of the roof into the open air. One week since Jemma soared through the air and matched the butterflies in her stomach for the first time in her life. 

A week of Jemma being told to 'call her Bobbie', of receiving those looks and those smiles, of feeling those eyes track her every move.

It had been one week since she had been able to think about anything other than Agent Bobbi Morse. Five days since the first time Jemma found her gaze lingering on the the others woman's lips when she would talk, or smile, or breathe, and four days since she began to imagine them against her own. Two days since Coulson had assigned Bobbi to assist Jemma in the labs, and approximately 47 hours since Jemma had gotten any kind of work done. Distracted by an entirely different kind of biochemistry. 

It had only taken one week for Jemma had completely lost her mind and it was all Bobbi's fault. Walking into the lab on day eight, seeing Bobbi having to bend down to look into a microscope because she was just so...tall, Jemma couldn't take it anymore. 

"Bobbi."

She had been determined, so determined, to walk over strong and confident because this was her domain damn it- but then Bobbi looked up. Jemma's brain stopped, distracted by that...bloody smile again, so her legs stopped working and then Jemma was quite literally falling.

Jemma shut her eyes to brace herself for an impact that never came. Her fall was cut short as a pair of strong arms caught her, cradling her to an impossibly firm yet soft chest. Jemma peeked her eyes open and glanced up. An amused Bobbi was smirking down at her.

"I know you're an analytical and logical person Doctor Simmons, but I'm pretty sure the whole 'fall head over heels' thing is meant to be figurative. Not literally."

Jemma blushed, opening her mouth to apologize. "Well how am I suppose to know when you just make it so easy?"

Bloody hell where had that come from!?

Her eyes widened in surprise. Bobbi looked down at Jemma, her own eyes widening in surprise for a fraction of a second before composing herself and releasing the other woman onto her feet gently. Jemma caught the faintest grin begin to spread across Bobbi's cheeks and grinned up at the taller woman.

Feeling bold, Jemma pressed on, "if you'd like, we can discuss which of your so...dashing traits makes you so apparently swoonworthy over a cup of tea." 

Bobbi smiled back at her before stepping aside. "How very English of you." Settling one hand on the small of Jemmas back, she swept the other towards the door, bowing ever so slightly. "Lead the way, my lady."

Jemma grinned as she moved ahead, taking her by the hand.

"Call me Jemma."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by demonsrun-td-rs


End file.
